A Year Without Rain
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Song fic again by Erinzaelel !  Kisah singkat tentang Yamamoto dan Gokduera    Kayaknya bakal agak angst sedikit   V    Read n Review Pleasee  *puppy eyes*blignbling*


Title: A Year Without Rain

Rate: T

A Year Without Rain © Erinzaelel

A Year Withour rain (_song) _© Selena Gomez

Pair: 8059~

Genre: Romance

_Can you feel me, when I think about you  
>With every breath I take<br>_

Gokudera Hayato sedang duduk manis di tepi jendela ruang kelasnya. Kebetulan saat itu kelas sedang sepi karena hampir seluruh murid sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Mau tahu kenapa ia tidak menemani _Juudaime_-nya? Karena boss mafia itu sedang ehempacaranehem dengan kekasihnya, Mukuro Rokudo. Oke, tambahkan point _Jeolous_ ke daftar panjang milik Gokudera. Tapi, demi kebahagiaan Juudaime-nya itu, akhirnya Gokudera hanya bisa menuruti apa kata majikan *dihantam dinamit*-nya.

Mata hijau emerald-nya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya di bawah sana. Yamamoto Takeshi. Pemuda periang yang menjadi _Ame no Sugosha_ dalam Vongola Famiglia. Entah mengapa pandangnnya tak dapat dialihkan dari sosok yang berdiri di tengah rerumputan hijau itu.

Gokudera's POV

Mengapa?

Mengapa aku tidak bsia berpaling darinya?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku sedikitpun darinya?

Mengapa setiap kali aku detik aku mengambil nafas, yang terbayang hanya wajah orang itu?

Wajah si baseball freak yang selalu menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya itu. senyuman yang sebenarnya selalu mencairkan suasana. Senyum yang akan selalu terpampang di wajahnya yang- ARRGH! Mikir apaan sih aku ini! Wooii Hayato sadar dong sadaarr! Dia itu COWOK! Dan aku juga COWOK. Kita itu SEJENIS!

Tapi.. kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya walau hanya satu detik saja? Kenapa?... A, apa aku jatuh cinta? Hmf! Lucu sekali. Tidak munngkin ah aku jatuh cinta sama baseball freak itu. mungkin aku Cuma err.. sedikit kagum..

-End of Gokudera's POV-

_Every minute, no matter what I do  
>My world is an empty place<em>

"Ou Hayato! Ayo pulang!" seru Yamamoto dari gerbang sekolah.

"I, Iya-iya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku bakka!" Balas Gokudera ketus.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tanya Yamamoto polos

"Bodoh! Tentu saja karena sinar matahari!" sergah Gokudera.

"oh, Hehehehe. Mana Tsuna?"

"Juudaime pulang dengan 'kekasih'-nya 10 menit yang lalu."

"Ahahaha! Kau cemburu ya?" Tebak Yamamoto.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK BODOH! Mana mungkin aku cemburu! Aku hanya khawatir saja! Aku takut kalau Juudaime diapa-apain sama si nanas mesum itu!" Elak Gokudera. Yamamoto hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran kuda seperti biasanya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka seperti biasa hanya diisi dengan diam dari masing-masing pihak. Alasannya gampang. Yamamoto terlalu senang karena bisa pulang berdua saja dengan orang yang disukainya selama ini sampai-sampai ia jadi speechless. Sedangkan Gokudera memilih diam supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Oi Hayato. Mulai dari sini kita berpisah. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Kata Yamamoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Huh! Aku tidak peduli!" kata Gokudera *bener-bener seorang Tsundere sejati ==*

"Ah, jahat sekali kau!" Kata yamamoto. Dengan gerakan cepat ditariknya Gokudera dalam pelukan hangat. Gokudera yang tak menyangka pelukan mendadak ini hanya bisa diam saking shock-nya. Karena tidakmendapat reaksi, akhirnya Yamamoto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Gokudera.

"Daisuki, Hayato-koi." Ucapnya lembut. Dan belum sempat Gokudera protes atau melempar dinamit-nya, Yamamoto langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"YAKYUU BAKKAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gokudera saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yamamoyo padanya.

Gokdera's POV

Bakka bakka bakka! Ke, kenapa sih tiba-tiba menciumku begitu? Ke, kenapa aku tidak bsia marah padanya? Wooii Hayaattooooooo seharsunya aku marah! Tapi.. kenapa.. dada ini terasa hangat?.. Kenapa jantungku terus berdetak cepat? A, apa memang aku benar-benar mencintainya?

Ahahaha.. _Impossible_ banget! Mana mungkin aku suka. Tapi.. rasanya.. seperti.. sedikit hampa? Sejak kapan? Apa sejak ditinggalnya tadi.. Yeah kuakui.. tiap menit setelah ia pergi.. aku merasa kosong.. jadi.. aku.. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta ya?.. Lucu sekali ya..

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
>For a thousand days<em>

Gokudera memandang langit hitam diatasnya. Langit malam yang cerah. Bintang memilih untuk memunculkan dirinya untuk menemani sang bulan. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan udara terasa cukup dingin. Namun tak menunjukkan adannya tanda-tanda turun hujan. Musim panas yang benar-benar panas. Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda perak itu bermain diluar dan merasakan yang namanya hujan.

Di tempat lain seorang pemuda yang tengah berlatih dengan pedang kayunya memandang jauh ke atas hamparan hitam yang dihiasi beberapa serpihan cahaya yang berpendar dengan indahnya. Semua penduduk Namimori seakan-akan merindukan hujan yang tak kunjung datang selama seribu hari. Seolah hidup di padang gurun yang panas.

_Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, baby<em>

Panas.

Itulah yang dirasakan semua warga Namimori siang ini. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Pemandangan hari inilah yang salah. Dino cavallone dan Hibari Kyoya memang sedang duduk di atas atap. Menikmati sedikit angin yang berhembus pelan. Namun, kenapa bisa ada Hayato Gokudera dan Yamamoto Takeshi di samping mereka?

Ternyata untuk kali ini Hibari ingin membiarkan dua sejoli itu untuk duduk di samping dia dan Dino. Tentu saja atas negosiasi dari Reborn dan Tsuna yang ingin membantu hubungan antar _Sugosha _-nya. Selang beberapa menit, Yamamoto bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Ou, Hibari. Aku permisi sebentar. Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Hayato." Bisik Yamamoto sambil berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Haneuma sepertinya sudah cukup matang bahkan mungkin agak gosong terpanggang sinar matahari. Jadi kurasa ia siap untuk 'digigit' sampai mati. Intinya, aku akan membawanya masuk." Ucap Hibari sambil menyeret Dino pergi.

"Hayato aku-"

'CUP'

.

.

.

"Daisuki, yakyuu Bakka" Ucap Gokudera setelah memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Yamamoto. Mata cokelat itu membelalak kaget. Perlahan senyum cerhanya terkembang saat melihat Hayato membalikkan tubuhnya.

'_bukan ilusi kan? Meski hanya ilusi aku ingin selalu bisa melihat wajahmu itu, Hayato.'_ Batin Yamamoto sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu." Ucap Yamamoto.

_I'm missing you so much, Can't help it, I'm in love _

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Yamamoto dan Gokudera akan merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 6. Yep, Sudah 6 tahun mereka bersama. Sejak pernyataan cinta di atap Namimori high, hari-hari Gokudera Hayato menjadi lebih berwarna. Setiap Yamamoto pergi, Gokudera pasti juga ikut, entah itu dalam misi ataupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

Gokudera bangun diatas tempat tidur Yamamoto. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana jeans berkeringat dingin. Entah mimpi apa yang menghampirinya, bisa ditebak mungkin mimpi buruk. Ya, sangat buruk. Di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado biru dengan hiasan pita perak diletakkan oleh seseorang tidak lupa di atasnya tertempel sebuah memo kecil.

"_Hayato, maafkan aku. Ada misi mendadak yang harus kulakukan. Sepertinya akan sulit dan tidak mudah. Kuharap aku bisa kembali secepatnya. AKu tidak berani membangunkanmu. Wajahmu malam itu menyiratkan kelelahan. Aku jadi tidak tega. Hehe. Ini kado dariku. AKu akan kembali. Tunggulah aku, Hayato._

_Takeshi"_

Perasaan tidak enak kembali menyelimuti hati Gokudera. Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran Negative yang tidak baik itu. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

_A day without you is like a year without rain, I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive, A day without you is like a year without rain_

Seminggu

Dua Minggu..

Tiga Minggu..

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak tidak ada kabar dari yamamoto. Misi yang tergolong sulit itu seharusnya bisa selesai dalam waktu tiga Minggu. Namun, sampai sekarang pemandangan yang dapat dilihat di dalam kamar yamamoto adalah seorang Gokudera yang selalu menunggu datangnya Yamamoto di atas balkon yang menghadap kota Namimori yang indah.

"Oi, Yakkyuu Bakka. Seperti janjiku. Aku tetap menunggu sampai sekarang. Makanya cepatlah pulang. _A day without you is like a year without rain._" Ucap Gokudera yang menetskan air matanya.

_The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind<em>

-Vongola HQ II, Namimori-

"Decimo. Ada masalah gawat." Ucap salah seorang anak buah Tsuna.

"Ada apa, Albert?" Tanya Tsuna. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seolah orang yang bernama Alberto ini akan membawa sebuah kabar buruk dari salah seorang _Sughosa_-nya.

"M, maaf Decimo-sama. Ada kabar buruk dari Yamamoto-san."

'DEG'

Gokudera yang akan menemui Tsuna terhenti didepan pintu saat mendengar ucapan Albert.

"J, jelaskan dengan rinci." Ucap Tsuna sedikit terbata.

"B, baik. Yamamoto Takeshi dinyatakan hilang dalam misi. Jasad dan jejaknya tidak ditemukan. Terakhir dihubungi adalah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, di daerah Sicily, Italia. Sampai saat itu tidak ada sama sekali kontak." Kata Albert sambil membaca laporan yang ada di tangannya.

'PRAK!'

Beberapa kertas yang dibawa Gokudera jatuh bersamaan dengan air matanya. Khawatir dan takut langsung menyelimuti hatinya seketika itu juga.

"G, Gokudera-kun?" Panggil Tsuna saat melihat Gokudera yang diam mematung.

"M, maaf Juudaime. A, aku minta cuti sebentar." Ucap Gokudera sambil berlalu. Tsuna yang mengerti hanya mengangguk setuju.

_Can't you hear me calling  
>My heart is yearning<em>

Gokudera diam membisu diatas balkon apertemen-nya. Bukan lagi di apertemen Yamamoto. Matanya tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening. Sudah cukup ia menangis. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kembalilah, Takeshi.. Kumohon.."

Dalam tidurnya, Gokudera selalu mengigau nama yang sama. Takeshi, Takeshi, Takeshi. Nama yang selalu ia ucapkan. Nama orang yang ditunggunya sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak Yamamoto hilang. Seluruh anggota Vongola –Bahkan Hibari dan Mukuro- sudah mencarinya kemanapun. Mengikuti jejak terakhir, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai akhirnya sekarang, semua orang menarik kesimpulan yang sama: Yamamoto sudah tidak ada lagi, dan musuh sudah mengubur jasadnya entah dimana. Karena kesimpulan itu, Gokudera yang awalnya sedikit optimis sekarang menjadi pendiam dan jadi orang yang penyendiri.

Malam itu, Gokudera duduk di atas atap Namimori high. Tempat dulu ia pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Yamamoto Takeshi. Ya, Yamamoto Takeshi. Seorang pemuda yang mampu merebut hati Gokudera. Orang yang membuat Gokudera tersenyum, menangis, cemburu, dan menunjukkan semua ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Bahkan Tsuna sekalipun.

_Catch me I'm falling_

Gokudera berdiri di atas pagar pembatas. Ia menunggu sampai angin akan membawanya jatuh ke bawah dan membawa nyawanya naik ke atas.

"Takeshi. Jika aku jatuh dan tidak selamat maka aku akan segera menemuimu lho.."

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>(Won't you save me)<br>There's gonna be a monsoon

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membasahi tubuh Gokudera seakan mengatakan '_jangan pergi. Aku pasti kembali.'_. Gokudera menadahkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. Menikmati hujan yang akhirnya datang. Membawa angin dingin yang menyejukkan. Ia menatap lagi ke bawah. Diatas tanah yang basah dan membuat hidung Gokudera mencium bau hujan yang khas. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Takeshi. Tunggulah aku, dear." Ucapnya.

_When you get back to me, Oh baby_

Angin berembus cukup kencang membuat tubuh Gokudera terdorong jatuh. Tubuhnya terhempas dari lantai 4 gedung sekolah itu. ia menutup matanya dan berharap akan segera menyentuh tanah.

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah sosok Yamamoto yang berpakaian lusuh dan penuh luka tengah menggendongnya naik ke atas. Yamamoto tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Gokudera.

"T, Takeshi?" Panggil Gokudera. Air mata yang sedari tadi tidak keluar, memaksa menyeruak keluar dari kelenjarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena dingin. Yamamoto tersenyum lemah dan memeluk Gokudera sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan kembali Hayato? Aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku bukan?" Ucap Yamamoto lembut. Gokudera membalas pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"B, Bakka! Aku, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi!" seru Gokudera disela tangisannya. Namun baik Gokudera serta Yammoto, keduanya juga tahu bahwa Gokudera sedang tersenyum bahagia. Yamamoto mempererat pelukannya. Membagi kehangatannya dengan kekasih yang dirindukannya.

"Ssh.. Hayato, misinya memang sulit sih, tapi aku sempat lari dari musuh. Haha. Yah meski aku bisa membunuh pemimpinnya, tapi anak buahnya benar-benar kuat. Aku jadi sangat lelah.." Jelas Yamamoti sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Gokudera.

"Be, bertahanlah! Aku akan menghubungi Juudaime!" Sergah Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

Setelah memanggil bantuan, Yamamoto tertidur seolah tidak akan bangun lagi. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Tsuna dengan semua Sugosha-nya. Ryohei berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diderita Yamamoto.

"Hayato." Panggil Yamamoto yang berujung dengan batuk darah.

"J, jangan bicara Yakyuu Bakka!" Seru Gokudera khawatir. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Sawada, Tako-head, ini buruk. Organ dalamnya juga mengalami benturan dan trauma. Kurasa ada pendarahan yang lumayan parah. kalau tidak segera ditolong.." Ucap Ryohei.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yamamoto sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.." Balas Gokudera dengan suara bergetar.

"Hayato, tersenyumlah."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu yang paling lembut sebelum aku menutup mataku. Untuk kali ini saja.. Turuti permohonanku ini. Please?"

"A, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ssst.. Aku hanya lelah kok.. Ayo, berikan aku sebuah senyuman." Pinta Yamamoto.

Gokudera menatap Yamamoto dengan takut. Namun, ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya itu. Gokudera menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat senyuman sedih namun senyuman yang paling lembut yang paling ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Hayato." Ucap Yamamoto sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebulan kemudian_

Gokudera berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh. Disana terdapat 7 tankai bunga Lily putih dan setangkai bunga mawar kuning. Gokudera tersenyum lembut. Ia menyalakan rokok yang sudah lama tidak dihisapnya. Setelah berdoa sebentar ia memandang ke langit-langit dan seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Maoooww!" Pekik Uri sambil menggesekan tubuhnya ke kaki Gokudera. Gokudera menunduk dan menggendong kucing kecil yang lucu itu. dielusnya kepala Uri dengan penuh kasih sayang. Klai ini Uri menjadi anak baik. Ia diam dan tidak berontak. Malah terlihat menikmatinya.

"Khe, tumben kamu mau dielus." Komentar Gokudera.

"Karena Hari ini adalah hari khusus untukmu kan?" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga pemuda perak itu.

"Ahahaha, kau benar. Apakah Uri tahu dan mengerti ya soal ulang tahunku?" Balas Gokudera pada asal suara itu tanpa menoleh.

"Yah, kurasa dia tahu." Ucap pemuda yang berbicara itu sambil berjalan mendekati Gokudera.

"Nyaaaa!~" Uri mengeong keras saat tangan pemuda tadi mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Oi, Hayato. _Buon Compleanno._" Ucap pemuda itu sambil merangkul Gokudera. Pipi Gokudera bersemu merah.

"Ah iya, kau memakainya kan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Gokudera sambil menunjukkan cincin perak sederhana dengan hiasan ular yang melingkar. Pemuda itu tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih, Hayato."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.. Takeshi."

Erin: ... *ketakutan*

Shou: ... *Deathglare*

Reader: ... *glup*

Shou: Sensei bego. *ngeplak pake harisen*

Erin: Σ (TTATT) N, Nani?

Shou: OOC semua dodol.

Erin. TT_TT huweee gomeeeennn!

Shou: *nendang*

Erin: *tepar*

Shou: Udahhh Flameeee Flamme ajja nih ficcc! *Bawa2 granat*

Erin: Huweee janga Readerrr gw ga tahan flameeeee TToTT

Shou: CIH *nendang lagi*

Erin: *bener-bener tepar*

A/N: Orzzz! Okke saya tahu ini GJ poll! Banyak kekurangan, mulai OOC, Typo, alur ga jelas, dan lain sebagenya! _ Tapi tetep mohon R n R-nya Pleasee TT_TTv


End file.
